Administering fluids containing medicine or nutrition to a patient is known in the art. Typically, fluid is delivered to the patient by an administration feeding set loaded to a flow control apparatus, such as a pump, connected to a source of fluid which delivers fluid to a patient.
A flow control apparatus of the prior art may also be capable of monitoring and detecting fluid flow conditions that can occur within the loaded administration feeding set during operation of the flow control apparatus. Generally, prior art flow monitoring systems that are capable of monitoring and detecting flow conditions may rely on a sensor disposed at the upstream side of the administration feeding. However, sensors disposed at the upstream side of the feeding set can not directly and rapidly measure the condition of the feeding set at the downstream side where fluid is being delivered to the patient.